In recent years, with the gradual implementation of the concept of sharing economy, various shared items have been developed, such as shared bikes, shared cars, shared chargers, shared umbrellas, and the like. Users can borrow and return shared items through applications (APP) installed in mobile terminals, which provide great conveniences to users and saves social resources.